vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
There's a Mummy on Main Street
There's a Mummy on Main Street is the twelfth episode of the first season of and the twelfth episode of the series overall. Summary SPRING BREAK ROAD TRIP — When the urn goes missing, Alaric, Hope, Josie, Lizzie, Kaleb, Dorian and Emma hit the road to locate the artifact before the next Malivore creature arrives. Meanwhile, Lizzie takes aim at Hope for all the past spring breaks she's ruined. Finally, the group bands together when a town-wide quarantine threatens to expose their supernatural identities.https://www.spoilertv.com/2019/02/legacies-episode-112-theres-mummy-on.html Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson *Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby (credit only) *Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman *Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman *Quincy Fouse as MG (credit only) *Peyton Alex Smith as Rafael Waithe (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast *Demetrius Bridges as Dorian Williams *Karen David as Emma Tig *Chris Lee as Kaleb *Nick Fink as Ryan Clarke Co-Starring *Cheetah Platt as Mummy *Lance Huff Jr. as Hazmat Guy *Alice Raver as Officious Guard *Max Bickelhaup as Team Leader *KB Holland as Evidence Tech *Zuri James as Security Guard Trivia *Josie admits to having had a crush on Hope three years ago. *Alaric gives the anubian urn to Triad agent Ryan Clarke in exchange for Emma and Dorian's life. **The urn is revealed to be the second key to unlock the second lock as Clarke transported it to the portal of Malivore. Body Count *Unnamed Triad Field Agents - attacked by Unnamed Mummy hornets *Unnamed Mummy - Curse siphoned and lifted away; killed by Josie and Lizzie Saltzman *Unnamed Triad Security Guard - Gunshot wound; killed by Ryan Clarke Continuity *MG and Landon were mentioned. They were last seen in We're Gonna Need A Spotlight. *The slugs and unicorn were mentioned. They were last seen in We're Gonna Need A Spotlight. *Alyssa Chang was mentioned. She was last mentioned in This is the Part Where You Run. *Seylah was mentioned. She was last seen in Maybe I Should Start From The End. *Caroline was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on and When The Saints Go Marching In on . *Klaus was indirectly mentioned. He was last seen in Moonlight on the Bayou on The Vampire Diaries and When The Saints Go Marching In on The Originals. *Mikael was indirectly mentioned. He was last seen in Homecoming on The Vampire Diaries and When The Saints Go Marching In on The Originals as a hallucination. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted ***Stefan Salvatore Memorial Library ***Kitchen ***Deck *Maple Hollows, South Carolina *Fort Valley, Georgia **Triad Industries ***Portal to Malivore Behind the Scenes *This episode's title was a line used by Josie Saltzman. Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Josie: "Ouch. Something stung me." :Alaric: "Run, run!" :Dorian: "If these insects are warnings, we should expect a monster to land." :Lizzie: "Worst spring break ever." |-|Extended Promo= :Emma: "Oh! I detest creepy crawlies." :Josie: "Ouch. Something stung me." :Alaric: "Run, run!" :Alaric: "These are plagues." :Dorian: "And these plagues are a harbinger of whatever monster's come for it." :Lizzie: ''"Worst spring break ever." |-|Scene= |-|Inside clip= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Legacies 1x12 Promo "There’s a Mummy on Main Street" (HD) The Originals spinoff Legacies 1x12 Extended Promo "There’s a Mummy on Main Street" (HD) The Originals spinoff Legacies There's A Mummy On Main Street Scene The CW Legacies Inside There's A Mummy On Main Street The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 1x12 There's a Mummy on Main Street-Kaleb~Alaric.jpg 1x12 There's a Mummy on Main Street-Alaric-Kaleb.jpg 1x12 There's a Mummy on Main Street-Alaric~Kaleb.jpg 1x12 There's a Mummy on Main Street-Alaric-Hope-Clarke.jpg 1x12 There's a Mummy on Main Street-Kaleb-Emma-Alaric.jpg 1x12 There's a Mummy on Main Street-Kaleb.jpg 1x12 There's a Mummy on Main Street-Emma.jpg 1x12 There's a Mummy on Main Street-Alaric-Emma 1.jpg 1x12 There's a Mummy on Main Street-Alaric-Emma 2.jpg |-|Screencaps= LGC112-001-Emma~Dorian.png LGC112-002-Emma-Dorian.png LGC112-003-Beetles.png LGC112-004-Emma~Dorian.png LGC112-005-Alaric~Dorian.png LGC112-006~Alaric-Dorian.png LGC112-007-Alaric~Dorian.png LGC112-008~Alaric-Dorian.png LGC112-009-Kaleb.png LGC112-010~Kaleb-Alaric.png LGC112-011-Kaleb~Alaric.png LGC112-012~Kaleb-Alaric.png LGC112-013~Kaleb-Alaric.png LGC112-014~Josie~Dorian~Emma-Hope-Lizzie~Alaric.png LGC112-015-Josie~Hope~Lizzie.png LGC112-016-Kaleb~Hope.png LGC112-017-Kaleb~Alaric.png LGC112-018~Emma~Lizzie-Alaric.png LGC112-019-Josie~Hope.png LGC112-020-Dorian-Emma~Hope~Lizzie.png LGC112-021~Kaleb-Alaric.png LGC112-022-Josie~Hope~Lizzie.png LGC112-023~Emma-Lizzie.png LGC112-024~Kaleb~Dorian-Hope-Alaric~Lizzie.png LGC112-025-Alaric-Dorian~Emma.png LGC112-026~Dorian-Emma.png LGC112-027-Alaric~Dorian.png LGC112-028-Maple Hollows.png LGC112-029-Kaleb-Alaric~Josie-Hope-Lizzie.png LGC112-030-Lizzie.png LGC112-031~Lizzie-Hope~Josie.png LGC112-032-Lizzie-Hope-Josie.png LGC112-033-Emma~Kaleb-Alaric.png LGC112-034~Emma-Kaleb~Alaric.png LGC112-035~Kaleb-Alaric.png LGC112-036-Kaleb.png LGC112-037-Hope-Josie-Lizzie.png LGC112-038-Alaric.png LGC112-039-Josie-Lizzie-Hope.png LGC112-040-Kaleb-Emma~Alaric.png LGC112-041-Hornets-Alaric.png LGC112-042~Alaric-Kaleb.png LGC112-043~Emma-Hazmat Guy.png LGC112-044~Kaleb-Emma.png LGC112-045-Lizzie.png LGC112-046~Josie-Emma-Alaric~Hope~Kaleb~Lizzie.png LGC112-047-Josie-Kaleb-Lizzie.png LGC112-048-Officious Guard.png LGC112-049~Josie-Hope~Lizzie.png LGC112-050-Ryan.png LGC112-051~Hope-Alaric.png LGC112-052-Hope~Alaric.png LGC112-053-Dorian-Urn.png LGC112-054-Team Leader.png LGC112-055~Agent-Team Leader.png LGC112-056-Dorian~Team Leader.png LGC112-057-Team Leader-Agents.png LGC112-058-Dorian-Mummy.png LGC112-059-Mummy.png LGC112-060-Dorian.png LGC112-061-Alaric-Kaleb.png LGC112-062-Alaric~Kaleb.png LGC112-063~Alaric-Kaleb.png LGC112-064-Alaric~Kaleb.png LGC112-065-Alaric~Ryan.png LGC112-066-Lizzie-Josie-Hope~Ryan.png LGC112-067~Alaric-Ryan.png LGC112-068-Alaric~Ryan.png LGC112-069-Lizzie~Josie~Hope.png LGC112-070~Lizzie~Josie-Hope.png LGC112-071-Josie.png LGC112-072-Alaric~Ryan.png LGC112-073-Alaric-Ryan.png LGC112-074~Alaric-Ryan.png LGC112-075-Alaric~Ryan.png LGC112-076-Alaric-Hope~Ryan.png LGC112-077~Hope-Ryan.png LGC112-078-Alaric~Hope.png LGC112-079~Alaric-Ryan.png LGC112-080~Alaric-Ryan.png LGC112-081-Mummy-Urn.png LGC112-082~Alaric-Ryan.png LGC112-083-Hope~Ryan.png LGC112-084-Alaric~Ryan.png LGC112-085-Alaric-Hope-Ryan.png LGC112-086~Alaric-Hope.png LGC112-087~Hope-Ryan's Business Card.png LGC112-088-Alaric~Hope.png LGC112-089-Alaric.png LGC112-090-Emma-Alaric.png LGC112-091-Emma.png LGC112-092-Alaric.png LGC112-093-Alaric-Kaleb.png LGC112-094-Alaric~Kaleb.png LGC112-095~Alaric-Kaleb.png LGC112-096-Josie.png LGC112-097~Hope-Lizzie.png LGC112-098-Josie-Hope-Alaric-Lizzie.png LGC112-099-Mummy~Urn.png LGC112-100-Kaleb.png LGC112-101-Woman-Kaleb.png LGC112-102-Officious Guard~Kaleb.png LGC112-103-Josie-Hope-Lizzie-Alaric~Mummy.png LGC112-104-Alaric.png LGC112-105-Mummy.png LGC112-106-Alaric-Josie~Mummy.png LGC112-107-Ryan~Alaric.png LGC112-108~Ryan-Alaric.png LGC112-109~Evidence Tech~Mummy~Urn.png LGC112-110-Scarab.png LGC112-111-Kaleb.png LGC112-112-Kaleb-Alaric.png LGC112-113-Hope~Josie-Kaleb-Lizzie.png LGC112-114~Hope-Josie-Lizzie.png LGC112-115-Scarab.png LGC112-116-Mummy.png LGC112-117-Hope-Josie-Lizzie-Kaleb-Alaric.png LGC112-118-Alaric-Ryan.png LGC112-119-Alaric-Ryan.png LGC112-120-Mummy-Kaleb.png LGC112-121-Josie-Lizzie.png LGC112-122-Mummy.png LGC112-123~Lizzie-Hope.png LGC112-124~Alaric-Ryan.png LGC112-125~Hope-Alaric.png LGC112-126-Kaleb~Josie-Hope~Lizzie-Alaric.png LGC112-127~Alaric-Ryan.png LGC112-128-Emma-Dorian~Ryan.png LGC112-129-Ryan.png LGC112-130-Alaric.png LGC112-131-Kaleb-Josie-Hope-Dorian-Emma-Lizzie-Alaric.png LGC112-132~Josie~Hope-Lizzie.png LGC112-133-Josie~Lizzie.png LGC112-134~Alaric-Kaleb.png LGC112-135-Kaleb~Alaric.png LGC112-136-Alaric.png LGC112-137~Lizzie-Josie.png LGC112-138-Lizzie~Josie.png LGC112-139-Hope.png LGC112-140-Josie.png LGC112-141-Dorian-Emma.png LGC112-142-Emma.png LGC112-143-Dorian.png LGC112-144-Alaric.png LGC112-145~Ryan~Urn-Security Guard.png LGC112-146-Ryan.png LGC112-147-Urn~Ryan.png LGC112-148-Ryan.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 2019-03-01-Cheetah Platt-Instagram-BTS-01.jpg 2019-03-01-Cheetah Platt-Instagram-BTS-02.jpg 2019-03-01-Cheetah Platt-Instagram-BTS-03.jpg References See also Category:Legacies Season One Category:Legacies Episode Guide